nightpackfandomcom-20200213-history
Cana
Cana is a black, female, wolf, with a white mark on her chest. Her first memories were of the afterlife. She had died with her mother in her belly. Zinta soon visits her sister Lova and asks if she will carry and raise Cana for her. She says yes and proceeds to have her. She is soon born and has both Lova and Sable to care for her. She soon opens her eyes and meets her half-siblings; Ryska and Rav. Later when she's 13 weeks old, she starts joining Sable on hunting patrols. She quickly learns the way around the territory. Sable teaches her special methods to take down big prey. Hunting excites her and she wants to be an apprentice at 5 months. At first, Sable says no, since he's the alpha and decides how it'll go. She begged and begged till they look her join and search for small prey. Sable promptly followed her up to every hunt she had. Automatically making him her mentor. She was exceptional at her training and was better than most wolves older than her. She would spend a lot of time in the fields and following the deer around. She was the top of the apprentices until a grey male wolf joined the pack and started showing signs he was better. He wasn't humble about being best, he would show it in every single way. They didn't like each other for that and many other reasons. Later on, they had their hunter ceremony together. That was something Cana disliked. She wanted that day to be for her, only her. Sable apologized and no big deal was made out of it. Cana and Dakota grew stronger together and formed a kind of bond. They made each other smarted and cooperated well. Sable saw potential in them and made them betas. After hearing they'd become betas together, they officially became mates. Later Cana was pregnant and gave birth to a black male pup they named Thunderstorm. Storm for short. A fire roared through the camp when Storm was 2 weeks old. Dakota did everything to get the pack safe together with Cana and Sable. When Dakota realized they had forgotten Storm he rushed into the fire to save him. The smoke he inhaled killed him. Cana was left alone with Storm. Cana was left with a dark depression and couldn't take care of Storm. She asked her cousin Sky if she could do it. Sky had given birth to 3 pups already so she accepted. Cana couldn't eat, drink or sleep the next weeks. She almost died, but thanks to her mother, Lova, she didn't. Lova groomed her as she had with her when she was a puppy. She fed, hydrated and sent her to sleep too. One day when she felt Cana was ready, she forced her out. Cana saw her son play with the other puppies, and she saw how her betas Rav and Aqua took care of the pack. It had been a long time, but she smiled. Cana tried to defeat her sadness with work and taking care of her pack. She saw Storm grow up, she saw the pack rise, and she felt herself getting better. When it was time for the pups to be apprentices, Cana chose Storm to be hers. They trained and he grew strong. They developed a kind of mother-son bond like she had with Sable. One day, she, Rav and Aqua saw a grey female wolf, pass through the territory. They wanted to help her but she ripped Rav´s leg open and temporary paralyzed it. When she was on a trip to the river for some fresh water, she saw Storm and that female have fun and play fight. She didn't bother to disturb them but still followed them like a hawk. The day after she wanted to confront him about the female and that she wanted her to join the pack. They met up and talked. Her name was Star. Star joined the pack and trained with Storm. Months later Star had given birth to 3 puppies. Delta, Ylva and Soba. Unfortunately, Soba was stillborn. Cana comforted them that it was normal and tried to brighten them up. She then told about her own experience. She revealed that Storm was his son, but that it wouldn't change anything between him and Sky. He was shaken but later just positive about it. Delta and Ylva ended up getting puppies of their own. Cana retired and gave her title of the alpha to Storm and Star. Later on, she died peacefully in her sleep.